edens_gate_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monika Morrison
"Yes...I have a beautiful daughter. I also have a gun, a shovel, and an alibi." Monika is an Army General and Alissa's mother. Early Life Monika was born to an Army General and his stay at home wife. She has a younger sister named Mary. Growing up, her childhood best friend Helen lived with them and are still close too this day, Helen being her daughter's Godmother. She joined the army right after graduating college at 16, having skipped two grades thanks to extremely good grades. She was also the youngest Army General, being only 20 years old at the time. After a one night stand, mainly a drunken one, Monika ended up pregnant with her daughter Alissa. When confronting the man who impregnated her, he skipped down and never bothered contacting her ever again. Stating he wanted nothing to do with the child. Monika found herself fortunate when she met a police Officer named Nikolai Rasputin when being bothered by some men in a store, she was two months pregnant at the time other wise she would've taken them head on but the safety of her unborn child was more important. Nikolai stepped in and managed to keep her safe. They dated for roughly four months when Nikolai proposed to her, wanting to spend the rest of his life with Monika, all the while promising to be her daughter's father. They married the week before Alissa was born. Hope County Monika only came to Hope County when learning from Adelaide that Alissa had been taken by John Seed. Granted she knew her daughter could take care of herself but she refused to let her continue fighting the cult with out her help. She not only brought herself and a ton of Military equipment but she brought Alissa a puppy. Physical Appearance Monika has long black hair that reaches her mid back, she almost always has it tied back into a bun and has emerald green eyes. She and her daughter both stand at 6 feet tall. She has several tattoos. Several of them matching with her best friend Helen and Alissa. On her right ankle is a cat outline with a galaxy tattooed inside of it. On her right wrist is Alissa's full name with her zodiac sign and birthday. She has a Celtic tree tattooed on the back of her left calf. Personality & Traits She's a loving as she is stern. She's a military general and means business half of the time unless it comes to her family. When it comes to her family, she's extremely loving and caring. She hates the Seeds, except Faith, with a mighty passion after they've captured Alissa and messed with her. She's called Mama Lion by many for a reason. She isn't a lesbian but has shown tendencies of being bisexual, like flirting with Helen but that might just be two best friends messing with one another. Skills & Abilities Monika is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and was the one that taught Alissa how to protect herself with out a weapon. She's a sharpshooter and very skilled with any manner of gun, except shotguns, she doesn't like the recoil. She can cook and is the one that taught Alissa how to cook. Relationships Nikolai Rasputin Nikolai is, in her opinion, her soul mate. She loves him and is very happy that she met him. She loves how he was willing to take care of her baby even though it wasn't his. Nikolai is the love of her life and she couldn't be happier. Alissa Morrison If anyone every hurt Alissa, then they better fear for her life. Monika is very protective over her daughter and would go against every rule in the book when it comes to protecting her. If she could, she'd strangle any of the Seed brothers for even touching Alissa. She loves her daughter and claims she is the most precious gift God could've ever given her. Samantha Burke Like her daughter, Monika is protective over her niece. She may not be as protective but would seriously mess someone up for touching her niece. She loves Samantha but was hurt when learning Samantha didn't trust her with knowing she was a lesbian in fear that she'd tell Samantha's mother. She got over it quickly, claiming she understood cause she knew how Mary was. Helen Wilson Helen and Monika have been friends since the second grade. They consider each other sisters and at one point Helen moved in with them due to her parents abusing her. They are still close too this date and Monika even made Helen, Alissa's godmother. Jess Black At first she didn't know what to think. All she saw was a girl with a lot of pent up rage but as she got to know her, she realized she was perfect for Alissa. All she wants is her daughter happy and knows Jess will provide that. Trivia * Used to have endometriosis but she hit menopause at 40 so no longer suffers the same cramps as her daughter, she used too though. * Nikolai's mother was the first one to call Monika "Mama Lion" and it just stuck. * Hasn't seen her parents in ten years due to a fall out, they didn't approve of Alissa's sexuality and they wanted Monika to send her to a conversion camp, Monika said some rather unkind things and cut ties with them. * Loves to cook and/or bake when stressed out. Alissa and Nikolai know something is wrong when there's like eight dozen cookies or pastries laying around the house or if she's cooking like eight different dishes. * Before meeting Nikolai, she rarely camped but now she enjoys it. * Wants to adopt Samantha after she's disowned, it pisses her sister and brother-in-law off. All she cares about is Sam. * Becomes good friends with Grace Armstrong, Adelaide, and Mary May. Category:Characters Category:GirlZombieSlayer